To Meet You in Valinor
by Rayne Kamori
Summary: Battousai, an elite assassin of the rebel force has been captured and marked a dead man. However, at the night of his trial his presence triggers a chain of buried memories within a certain blue eyed princess who breaks decorum to bargain for his life.
1. Prologue: The Diary

**Prologue – The Diary**

* * *

_.How many wounds before you scream?  
.How many sunsets will you see?._

Tears fell like an unbidden prayer, awakening the darker tones of the soft earth as pale hands clutched desperately at a leather bound diary as if it were a lifeline. A child's small frame shook in wretched sobs as she was hunched over in quiet defeat, ebon strands of silk hung limply over her frail shoulders underneath the lonely moon and surrounding forest.

_Alone…_

"How could you leave me? You promised…" the girl rasped as her throat was sore from the screaming she had done before she had fled to their sanctuary, their small Eden that was detached from the rest of the world – Valïnor. A clandestine place that they had both sought refuge in, a wonderland that was made up of a simple clear lake encircled in the arms of cherry blossom trees, with nothing but the endless expanse of glorious sky above them. It was where they had first chanced upon each other – two idealistic peasant children in a world that had casted them aside.

_I'm all alone again…_

Sickly white arms dotted with off-shades of purple and blue bruises pulled vainly at the pathetic excuse of a coat over her freezing body. It had been another bitter night with her abusive parents that scorned her presence and she had fled to their hideaway knowing she would find the homeless boy that she had befriended. Haunted blue eyes that seemed far too old to belong to such a young girl raked over the ginger-scented page for perhaps the hundredth time…the first entry in the diary…

_Kaoru,_

_ I have left without telling you beforehand for I know you would've cried and your tears would've changed my mind. I am now an apprentice training for war. Forgive me for stealing your favorite blue ribbon, but I have taken it as a memento of you, and in return I give you this diary in remembrance of me. Please don't cry for I fight this war for you and you alone. Shed no more tears…we will meet again – right here in Valïnor…_

Tortured fingers slammed the diary shut, then regretfully traced over the cover in a gentle caress before sliding it open once more. Lies…how could they ever meet again? A frantic shake of her head as she shut her eyes closed, she desperately took in deep breaths of cold air, forcing her doubts to the darkest recesses of her mind. She will cry no more…

_Come back to me…Shinta._

One last crystalline tear slid off her porcelain cheek in a silent scream of wishful thinking and melded into the first entry…

_.Promises of yesterday-- the eternity of tomorrow.  
.I'm two steps behind with a reason to believe. _

_I'll be waiting…_   
  


Countless miles away, a boy with lavender eyes and crimson hair picked up a sword and never looked back.  
  
  


**

* * *

Author's Notes** - To my lovely readers...

This is my first story in which I am writing solo. Many of you may recognize me as one of the two ladies for the joint account 'Maids of Lorraine' - which I share with the brilliant authoress Li Laine. (Check out our co-piece 'The Art of Misconception'!) _To Meet You in Valeanor_ is a decidedly darker story than TAoM, so please be kind - (though constructive criticism is always most welcome). I cannot begin to convey to you dear readers how much authors (unless you are one yourself) appreciate and look forward to readng your reviews. I am, of course, no exception; I go through every single review and read every single word - and it makes me blessedly happy when I read that you enjoy what I write. Thus, please **review**!

Aside from that, I hope you've enjoyed the Prologue, the installment for Chapter 1 shall be due shortly. (it is already finished and in the process of editing).


	2. Chapter 1: The Auction

**Chapter 1 – The Auction**

* * *

_ October 3, 1873_

_Despite all denials, the truth is that rebel forces are steadily growing in strength and numbers at our borders…_

_December 3, 1873_

_It's been two months since the General and Captain had led the Delsaerin Army to quell the uprising in the eastern region. They are scheduled to return tonight, marking another victory for Delsaer. A gala is to be thrown in the honor of our victorious General and Captain. The celebration shall proceed smoothly, as long as the General is wise and keeps his distance._

…

_Though my mind frequents the subject with less occurrence these days, today marks a decade of passing…and each winter, I'm finding that my heart grows colder, as the war seems to be without an end. So many lives have been claimed…I can only pray for the ghost of your safety._  


Pale, slender fingers returned the quill to its golden stand as a voice broke the silence.

"My Lady, does this meet your eye?"

Sapphire gems rose beneath the sweep of long ebony lashes to regard her mirror image indifferently. Her dark tresses were fashioned into an elegant twist upon her head while the remaining strands of blue-black satin were loosely curled; the shorter strands to frame her porcelain face, and the longer were left to cascade down the small of her back.

"It's lovely Misao."

"Then my Lady, will you stand so that I may dress you? It shall not bode well with His Highness if you are late for the gala tonight."

Milk white digits shut the diary, lingering only for a moment upon the cover, a gentle caress over the worn leather. An inaudible sigh escaped before a ghost of a smile whispered across her rose-colored lips, "Your conversation grows dreadfully dull Misao…and such formalities…"

The younger woman grinned, "Only because someone may walk in on us due to the occasion my Lady Kaoru."

* * *

"Report Captain."

A young man executed a sharp salute, his unruly russet hair falling across grey eyes, "My King, the disturbance in the east has been quieted. We've laid waste to the rebel forces in that region. I believe that it was the main faction as well; their head commander–"

"Did you capture him?"

"The head commander?"

"Don't screw around Captain or I'll feed you to the courtesans."

The young man only smiled amiably, "My apologizes King Hiko, we've failed to capture Katsura Kogoro, however–"

"Smiling in such a situation, you irritate me Seta Soujiro."

"My apologies," but his smile only broadened.

"Blasted kid, where's that damn General?"

"I believe he is getting his injuries tended to, he was almost dissected."

Hiko raised a brow, no one had ever managed to touch the General before, much less wound him. That went for the Captain as well. "I suppose the man who almost incapacitated my General is the same man that broke your arm?"

"The one and the same that destroyed my entire faction and half of the General's before he came after the General and myself personally." The pleasant smile never faltered as Soujiro spoke, "That man is a monster."

Eyes never leaving the rim of his wine goblet, Hiko swirled the contents before he spoke, "I hope you have some good news Captain, lest I break your other arm as well for losing so many of my men."

"Of course my King, luckily for us, quality apparently is not better than quantity. Whether that soldier be a man or beast, after having to slaughter so many men in order to reach the General and I, we managed to stop him at the cost of a broken arm and–"

"Short version Soujiro."

"We've capture him my King."

A moment of silence passed between two of the greatest men in the Kingdom of Delsaer; one of a slender frame and affable presence, the other, a massive man who regarded not his faithful warrior but rather the disappointingly small amount of wine that remained in his cup.

"Go get dressed Captain, and make sure that useless General shows face tonight as well, I don't care if he's spilling his innards," Hiko said with a careless wave of a large hand, effectively dismissing Soujiro who bowed and took his leave.

As the door to his chambers clicked shut a rare grin tugged at the corners of Hiko's mouth. "Finally got yourself caught did you?"

* * *

Kaoru sighed as her listless gaze wandered across the dance floor from her perch on the balcony. The wealth of the kingdom seemed to be featured upon the large expanse of polished marble floor. The finest silks adorned with priceless jewels were draped across the ancient blue-bloods as well as the season's debutantes. A refined eyebrow arched as she watched a particular fair maiden giggle while batting her eyelashes shamelessly at a drunken Viscount before leading him into a dark corner of the ballroom. _Disgusting_. She could hear the wedding bells already.

A cool voice broke through her reverie, "Thinking about someone princess?"

Sapphire met glacial blue as Kaoru turned to respond, her voice dripping with false cordiality.

"Why yes General, how is the Captain?"

A silence.

"_He's_ fine."

Kaoru bit back a smug smile. There was an unnecessary bite to the general's response.

"Really? Strange, I heard that he had broken his arm in battle–"

"He did," the voice snapped.

"In that case, I have just the thing to soothe his pain. Won't you tell him that I'm looking for him if you so happen to see him?" She returned flippantly.

Hard blue gems narrowed as the dark-haired princess turned her back to him once more, as if to dismiss him. The impertinent chit.

"You really shouldn't be glaring at the princess, Aoshi," a soft voice murmured.

The tall general stiffened slightly, though his gaze never left princess's back. "You will address me as General or Lord Shinomori, Captain." The cold voice was laced with warning.

Usual warm grey eyes were the color of steel as Soujiro moved himself to intercept the general's unrelenting glare. His trademark smile gone as he spoke, "I believe _General_ that you should go and prepare the captive to present to his Highness."

"I'm in the middle of a conversation with the princess Captain."

The voice was frigid.

"I believe the conversation has ended General."

A cold return.

Aoshi's features darkened drastically as he turned his wintry gaze upon his subordinate officer. What met him was unmoving eyes that were the color of iron.

"Captain don't you have an errand to run?" Aoshi challenged.

"I've already briefed the King while you were getting your injuries tended to General," Soujiro responded readily.

The underlying tone of mockery was not missed by the taller man.

With a snarl twisting his handsome features Aoshi pivoted sharply, motioning simultaneously to the two soldiers flanking the entrance to the secluded balcony he departed.

Grey eyes followed the general's exit before turning to address the princess, "I believe I heard a cry for help from a lovely damsel in distress."

Kaoru spun at the sound of the voice, a warm smile upon her porcelain features. "Soujiro, perfect timing as always."

"Of course my princess," Soujiro replied readily as he took her small hand in his and kissed the air above her knuckles. Rising with a smile on his boyish features, he tipped his head, as if to consider something. "I believe I overheard my princess saying that she had something to give me?"

As if to prompt her memory, he flapped his bound arm like a broken wing.

The sound of Kaoru's laughter filled the lavish balcony before she moved to still Soujiro's antics.

"And I believe good sir, that I have something that will speed the healing of your unfortunate state."

"If said medicine had been made by my princess's hands, then I would love to receive it."

A knowing smile crossed Kaoru's features, "Unfortunately…I'll be busy later on tonight so I'll have Misao deliver it to your chambers."

Soujiro blinked blankly at Kaoru, but only for an instant before his smile returned in full force. Dipping into an exaggerated bow he extended his right hand to her, "Would you grant this humble servant a dance, angel from heaven?"

"It will be my pleasure oh lowly one," Kaoru teased.

_Thump. Thump._

Two pairs of eyes turned in unison over the balcony to gaze upon the elevated throne where a rather bored King of Delsaer sat, rapping his staff upon the velveteen carpet.

Kaoru smiled apologetically at Soujiro as she whispered, "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone that dance."

"Of course," Soujiro whispered back as the music faded and the grand ballroom fell into silence.

"Bring in the captives." Hiko's voice boomed in the stillness that had now enshrouded the ballroom.

The response was instantaneous as the paired doormen swung open the grand ivory doors just in time to meet the arrival of the first sound of chains.

Kaoru watched the proceedings impassively. The majority of the captives were simply branded with a Delsaerin insignia, much like cattle, and sent to work in the fields. However, there were those captured that were not ordinary soldiers. The assassins of the rebel force were identified by their trademark high ponytails and leather collars that bore the crest of their leader. When they were captured, not only was the Delsaerin insignia burned into their flesh, but their collars and ponytails were removed as well. Then they were sold to the highest bidder amongst the aristocrats.

The entire event was much like an auction.

It was sickening.

It was maddening.

It was…tradition.

Kaoru pursed her lips into a grim line. What did she care if the captives were treated inhumanely? They were the reason why her country had been at war for so many years. They were the reason why the peasant class had suffered, taxed to the point were they sold their own children to slavery in order to collect a few meager daens.

"Remove the rebel emblem." Hiko commanded.

A loud snap echoed through the grand ballroom, the sound was immediately accompanied by the women's snide remarks and the men's jeers.

"Cut off his hair."

Striking blue gems turned away from the scene as the captive's hair was sawed off by a dull blade; the long wisps making its silent descent to the cold marble floor.

Yes, the rebels deserved what they received. They were the root of the evils that ran in the Kingdom of Delsaer. They were the reason why, despite her endeavors of charity, countless children worked to death in the fields everyday.

"Brand him."

Kaoru closed her eyes as the first sounds of the captive's cries of pain reached her ears. Tears burned unshed behind her eyelids as the revolting smell of burning skin seemed to pervade the air, choking her.

They didn't deserve sympathy.

They weren't human.

She'd heard stories of the inhumane things the rebel assassins did to the Delsaerin soldiers who were captured on the battlefield.

She'd _seen_ what they've done to captive Delsaerin soldiers. That is, the captives that were luckily rescued from their malevolent claws. She had often broken higher-class decorum to go nurse the tortured soldiers.

"Offers?"

As the privileged began to bid in an incredible amount of daens Kaoru turned away, the silken ends of her blue dress brushing gently across the polished surface.

"I'm retiring to my chambers Soujiro," Kaoru's weary voice softly pronounced.

"It is early yet my princess," Soujiro returned.

"You know that I tire of the scene."

"Very well then, I shall escort you back," Soujiro smiled comfortingly as he offered his right arm to her.

"Thank you Souji–"

Kaoru's reply of gratitude was abruptly silenced as the grand double-doors to the ballroom were roughly thrown open; the sharp bang that resounded silenced even the clamor of the throng.

Kaoru snapped her head around, her gaze once again returning to the scene below the arc of her balcony. All eyes were riveted to the open double-doors in shock as General Shinomori marched into the room. A tight circle of Delsaerin soldiers trailed after their General, encircling a captive.

As Aoshi halted so did his entourage. A dull rustle of fabric and the clinking of chains filled the silence that had enshrouded the ballroom before all laid eyes upon a captive as he was unceremoniously shoved forward.

A captive that was bound in an excessive amount of chains.

Kaoru gasped sharply as she laid eyes upon the rebel, cerulean eyes wide in disbelief as she watched him make a lunge in the King's direction, a guttural growl tearing from his throat. Kaoru watched as the Delsaerin soldiers struggled to retain him before Aoshi put an end to the resistance with a swift kick to the back of the captive's knees.

The number of chains were suddenly justified.

Somewhere within the stunned haze of Kaoru's mind she vaguely noted that this was perhaps the first time that the General's arresting presence was not the center of attention between the debutantes. All had eyes only for the man that looked, for all the world, like a caged lion.

A man who had flames for hair and eyes to rival the sun.

Hiko's voice cut through the shocked silence with remarkably ease as he began the proceedings. Kaoru's breath hitched in her throat. Her mind raced a mile a minute as she tried in vain to process the mass of thoughts of memories that swept through her mind in uncontrollable waves. Trembling fingers reached to clutch at her dark hair as images from her past washed over her.

She had been crying alone in her sanctuary…

_Valinor._

"My princess?" Soujiro called out to her.

She had been bleeding; bruises that had possessed an amazing range of colors littered her body…

_A hand had reached out to comfort her._

"Princess?" Soujiro's voice inquired again.

There had been a boy…

_A boy with scarlet locks and amethyst eyes._

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Soujiro's voice was uncharacteristically tinged with anxiety as he regarded Kaoru's distant, almost crazed expression.

He had saved her…

_Shinta._

Kaoru shook her head madly, silken curls tossed into disarray over her deathly pale features.

Why was this captive bringing back memories of Shinta?

_Who are you?_

Kaoru jerked as she turned dilated eyes to Soujiro, then to the hand that rested on her arm. She blinked once…twice.

"Shinta?" The name escaped as a whisper across her lips.

"What was that?" Soujiro questioned.

It couldn't be Shinta. She hadn't seen a ghost of him for a decade. Not only that, he had gone off to join the Delsaerin Army.

This man was an elite assassin for the rebel army.

It's not Shinta…

"Kaoru?"

It couldn't be…

But as Hiko's voice sounded again with the proclamation, "Guilty," Kaoru raced from the private room of the balcony, leaving a more than stunned Soujiro behind.

  


* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes - ** dundun DUN! Well there's Chapter 1 for you my dear readers. I've never updated anything so fast before (and don't plan to again – writing can be pretty brain draining) – so show me how much you appreciate my efforts by leaving me a review ne? ;) 


	3. Chapter 2: The Bargain

**Chapter 2 – The Bargain**

* * *

_January 17, 1865_

_It's been several months since I've received my new maid. Her name is Misao. She has finally settled down, at least, enough so as to where she is comfortable around me. She was rather the nervous wreck when she first arrived._

_She asked me a question today – she had wanted to know why I always stare out the window every night before I went to sleep._

_Why…_

_I told her I didn't know why._

_But that was a lie. _

_I know very well as to why I stare out my window every night…_

_

* * *

_

"On your knees traitor."

Aoshi punctuated the command by delivering a swift kick behind the captive's knees.

The red-haired captive lurched forward catching himself upon his knees, long crimson bangs falling across his cat-like eyes that were dark with anger.

"General Shinomori, what is the status of this captive?"

"Your Highness, this man is the Battousai," Aoshi announced without preamble.

A collective gasp escaped the crowd. The nervous rustles of fabric sounded oddly loud within the ballroom as the crowd shifted uncomfortably.

There wasn't a man or fool within the kingdom that did not recognize that name.

Hiko leveled his impassive gaze upon the kneeling assassin before him. His eyes taking in the captive who had just moments prior made a foolish bid to kill him. He smirked –

The idiot never learned.

"His crimes?" Hiko drawled.

The question itself seemed to be moot point with who it was being referred to. The legendary Battousai…indeed, what were his crimes? It was almost laughable. Yet no one dared to raise their voice, lest they drew for the first time undesired attention upon themselves.

Undeterred, Aoshi proceeded to list the crimes the Battousai was to be charged for – a list that grew at appalling rates with each moment that passed.

As Aoshi spoke Hiko let his gaze wander over the court to survey the expressions and gestures of several key aristocrats. Men who held immense power and influence even within the elite circles of nobility. Men to whom the Battousai would make an invaluable edition to any of their "collections," not to mention bolster their popularity to god-like status.

His eyes narrowed in silent amusement. From what he could see however, it didn't seem that any of them were planning to make a bid. It was a pleasant surprise. Yet who would blame them?

No one.

And therein lay the reason he supposed. No one would blame them for not desiring to harbor the most notorious killing machine within the Kingdom of Delsaer. To lay possession to the Battousai was similar to sentencing oneself to a painful end. The man practically reeked of blood and death.

"The verdict Your Highness?" Aoshi questioned.

Hiko inwardly smirked. As if there could be more than one acceptable answer other than, "Guilty."

It was a shame really. Prized captives of such caliber were never sent to the fields for labor. If there was no bidder, the captive was simply sentenced to death.

"Remove the rebel emblem." Hiko commanded.

At Aoshi's signal a soldier broke from formation to carry out the King's command. Reaching out with one hand to catch a fistful of blood red hair the soldier gave a vicious yank, the motion jerking Battousai's head back as his other hand callously ripped away the leather choker. The resounding snap sounded eerily loud within the ballroom.

Through blood red bangs, gold eyes turned upwards to glare hatefully at the soldier.

It was a cold promise of retribution.

And retribution came…swiftly.

With a snarl the captive twisted sharply, tearing the chains that were linked to the manacles on his hands free. The loose chains whipped through the air like steel wires as he used the momentum of his rotation to slam the point of his elbow into the throat of the soldier

The soldier fell to the floor gagging. Blood and saliva dripping freely from his gaping mouth.

Horrified screams erupted throughout the ballroom as the women bustled to move farther away from the scene. Each hoping that distance would somehow provide them safety.

The four remaining guards immediately moved to restrain him, taking but a second to draw their swords. But a second was far too long - turning sharply he whipped the loose chains around the necks of two soldiers and pulled. The sickening sound of necks snapping quickly followed.

It was then that he felt the blunt end of a sword handle connect to the base of his skull, effectively blacking out his vision for a few moments as he staggered to his knees. Golden eyes looked up just in time to catch a streak of silver headed towards his unguarded head. It was a move meant for a swift decapitation.

Unblinking gold eyes tracked the path of the sword. He would soon feel the cold kiss of steel. It was too late to move out of range he reasoned, death was but a moment away.

_I am not afraid to die._

He was a condemned man either way – dead or alive.

_I have nothing to live for…_

There was no redemption for a monster like him. Hope was nothing but a four letter word that carried little weight in his world.

…_and no one to live for._

He waited for death to come, but a voice broke through his musings.

"Shinta!"

It was a woman's voice.

"Stop!"

His vision was suddenly obscured by sleek strands of black hair as the sound of metal rang deftly in the air as sword met sword.

Amber gems turned to gaze upon his unwanted savior – and for an instant…time stopped.

_They had been dipping their feet in the cool waters of the lake and enjoying the sunshine, basking in the quiet comfort of each others company._

_Moments like these were rare._

"_You have lovely hair," the boy with red hair said as he twisted an ebony lock between his fingers, rubbing at the ends gently._

_The young girl blushed profusely, quickly averting her eyes to the side murmuring, "What are you talking about Shinta? It's black. It's dull. Boring even."_

_Mauve eyes softened as he shifted his gaze to the girl, "Well, I like it."_

_

* * *

_

Aoshi's eyes narrowed upon a crown of blue-black silk, his strike being deftly interrupted.

"Please move princess."

"No."

"I will not ask again."

"He's mine." The words left Kaoru's mouth in a soundless whisper.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he tracked the movement of Kaoru's lips, "What?"

Kaoru's blade slid against Aoshi's to the hilt, both swords locked in a bid for dominance.

"You're being hasty Lord Shinomori," Kaoru said softly, though her voice was not missed by the silent court.

"How utterly unlike you…" Kaoru drawled as she lifted her head to meet Aoshi's gaze.

"Stand. Down. General." Kaoru bit out, piercing blue eyes flashing beneath black bangs. Her blood was still rushing hotly through her veins from her exertion.

Aoshi's gaze hardened, "You forget that I-"

Kaoru abruptly cut him off, "And you General forget that I," she applied more pressure onto his blade, "I…" she took a step forward "_I_ am the _princess!_ Now. drop. your. sword!"

Her words produced her desired effect as Kaoru felt the pressure against her blade disappear almost instantly as Aoshi took a step backwards. She was after all, the princess of Delsaer. It was treason to raise a weapon against her.

"Please explain yourself princess." Aoshi said; his words clipped.

Kaoru gave a delicate shrug, her sword hand upturned as she let the gleaming weapon slowly slip through her hand. The delicate blade clattered to the floor inelegantly. Kaoru didn't even blink. Her maltreatment of the weapon would mark her as an inexperienced swordsman in the eyes of the court. And with that, her ability to intercept the General's blade will be dully forgotten.

"This is an auction is it not?"

Aoshi merely narrowed his eyes as he left the question unanswered. It was rhetorical anyways.

"Then isn't it unwise to kill the man before hearing the offers?"

Kaoru ignored Aoshi's lack of response as she turned to face her father, the King of Delsaer.

"Your Grace," Kaoru bowed low.

Hiko, who had remained silent throughout the little episode, regarded Kaoru's posture of submission. After a brief pause he inclined his head towards her, "Please rise princess."

Kaoru straightened, her eyes raised to the elevated throne. The dull throb of adrenaline was ebbing.

"I have a request your Grace."

"I'm listening."

"I want this man alive."

Gold eyes narrowed in suspicion behind Kaoru, the look however went unnoticed.

Hiko's lips tilted to a frown. It was a rather rare occasion that Kaoru would throw her weight around as a princess.

"You know the law my dear, if there are no bids the captive dies. As with this particular case…" Hiko's eyes swept over the frightened crowd, "…I doubt there will be any."

Kaoru was unfazed.

"Which would be a wise decision on their part your Grace, for they could never hope to outbid a princess."

Hiko's frown deepened. Now that he thought about it, Kaoru had never abused her power like this before.

"Which is why," Kaoru continued "that I am requesting for this man." She could feel Battousai's burning gaze searing into her back. Suppressing a cold shiver, Kaoru plowed forward, "I have never made such a bold request before - your Grace knows this. For this one time please grant this for me."

It was Hiko's turn to narrow his eyes. He didn't particularly savor the idea of his daughter anywhere near that idiot.

Things were not turning out as planned.

"Granted." Hiko turned to Aoshi, "finish this."

Thin-lipped Aoshi delivered a curt bow "At once your Highness." Turning with every intention to carry out the command Aoshi came face to face with Kaoru once more.

"Princess, if you please." Aoshi stated, his words accompanied by a gesture to move.

"No, I don't please General." Kaoru returned.

Aoshi took an intimidating step forward. "You will move princess, or I will have you escorted from this place for defying his Grace's order."

Holding her ground Kaoru lifted her chin stubbornly, looking every inch the royalty she seemed. "You have no such power over me."

"But I do." Hiko smoothly interjected.

Kaoru started, though the only indication of her surprise was a quick widening of her eyes before she turned to face Hiko.

"Princess, you will let General Shinomori finish the custom cutting and branding or I will have you escorted to your chambers."

_My daughter…what could you possibly be thinking?_

At Hiko's words Aoshi advanced upon Kaoru, but not before he shot a meaningful glance over her head. The last two standing guards, all which remained of the original contingent, moved swiftly in to recover the loose chains attached to the now eerily placid Battousai. His attention, like those of the crowd, was riveted upon the slim form of the princess before him.

As Kaoru refused to give any ground, Aoshi deftly stepped around her. Kaoru didn't even spare him a glance; her eyes were trained upon the throne above her.

She had to find a loophole.

If she didn't, there was no way this man was getting away unscathed.

_This man…who could very well be the boy from her past. _

A voice in the back of Kaoru's mind prickled for her to be cautious – that she was being too irrational. It was highly possible that she was setting herself up for a free fall. She hadn't seen nor heard of Shinta for ten years now. It was as if he'd never existed. She had half a mind to relent. This was insane. But she couldn't hesitate.

To hesitate now was to lose.

Time was of the essence. She had but mere seconds. Mind whirring, Kaoru quickly ran through all possible measures within her mind. Tradition clearly dictated that all captives were to be cut, branded, and then sold to the highest bidder.

It was, as she had been taught, a matter of good business.

Cut them, brand them, and sell them.

Kaoru's eyes widened imperceptively – that was it!

"With all due respect your Grace, you will command General Shinomori to desist."

Hiko leaned back, steepling his fingers before him. Quirking an eyebrow he drawled "Will I now?"

Kaoru paused briefly for dramatic effect, aware that all eyes were on her. In a trial with such high stakes, every move made must count for something. There was no room for error, and even less for weakness. It was much like a game of chess. To win, she'd have to play her part perfectly.

_Breathe, _Kaoru reminded herself.

She could do this.

She _would_ do this.

Slipping into her role, Kaoru let an enigmatic smile tilt her lips as she said, "Unless you wish to preside over a court hearing your Grace, between General Shinomori and myself – then yes, I do think you should call him off."

_Check._

A pregnant pause filled the ballroom. Behind her, Aoshi, with his hand gripping fistfuls of red hair hesitated, his form becoming stagnant. Before her Hiko looked intrigued as he queried "Do explain Princess."

Kaoru's stomach did a nervous turn, but she persevered. There was no backing out now.

_Just breathe._

"Your Grace had already deigned to give this captive to me. Do you deny this?" Kaoru questioned her voice coyly sharp as she took a step forward.

_Advance one square._

"No, I do not." Hiko returned readily.

_A predetermined move._

His response seemed to elicit a small smile from Kaoru.

How unnerving.

For some inexplicable reason Hiko was beginning to feel that he was losing ground in the current battle of wills. At what point he couldn't be sure. Nonetheless it seemed undeniable that at some point, unnoticed by him or anyone else, Kaoru had irreversibly tipped the scale in her favor.

The next move was hers.

Closing her eyes briefly before stretching her arms out in a furtive manner Kaoru continued, "Well then, if General Shinomori sees to the cutting and branding of my captive against my will…I have no option but to see him in court."

_Advance one square right._

Turning slightly, Kaoru angled her body to the side to include both Aoshi and Battousai in her visual range.

This was it.

Lowering her eyelashes slightly Kaoru moved in for the kill, her voice distinct and compelling. "That man is now my captive. Meaning, he is now under my protection."

_Checkmate._

Kaoru let her eyes flit briefly to Aoshi, "It really is such a shame that the cutting and branding had not been finished first."

With that, Kaoru said nothing more, but the implications behind her last words couldn't have been clearer.

Rather stunned, as was the rest of the attending court, Hiko took a moment to process his options.

The property rights to a captive had never before been given in advance to the cutting and branding ritual in the history of the kingdom. Having interfered with Battousai's trail Kaoru had unwittingly opened up this unprecedented loophole – a loophole to which she had seized with amazing flair.

As was tradition, once a captive was sold, in this case given, all matters of affairs and rights were under the hands of the purchased owner. Treatment was dealt as the owner saw fit while a third party held no grounds to intervene. To question an owner's will over an already possessed captive was seen as a direct challenge to the owner. Consequently, with the property rights of Battousai already dictated to Kaoru, there was little that could be said or done in the current situation.

Hiko let out a harsh bark of laughter, "Well I'll be damned."

He had spent many a late night playing chess with his favored daughter. Considering the game of war as a template for the current situation it would seem that he had been the unmovable King, presiding over the polished marble playing field that had doubled as a ballroom. He with his pawn-like courtiers on one side while she, she had advanced from the opposite side of the board. Each move she made had been brilliantly calculated, her winning effects had proved it to be so. Kaoru had been the living embodiment of the only warring female piece of the game – the queen.

The immediate stakes had been high, and Kaoru had surreptitiously positioned herself to be an unavoidable obstacle in the ploy to remove Battousai from the playing field. She had had Aoshi, his bishop perhaps, by the neck even as Aoshi had his sword drawn against her fallen red-haired pawn; all the while keeping him, the King fully aware of her opposing presence.

Queen indeed, Kaoru obviously had not planned on being denied.

Inclining his head slightly towards Aoshi he spoke, his tone brokering no room for argument, "You heard your princess General. Back off."

Aoshi's frosty gaze shifted to Kaoru.

"Of course" Aoshi said, voice clipped, jaws clenching. His easy compliance however was belied by the sudden violent jerk he gave as he brought the blunt end of his sword handle to the back of Battousai's head for the second time that night.

Battousai's form slumped forward as his body went slack against the chains, the edges of his red hair brushing the floor. A thin line of blood appeared beneath his fringe, coursing down the lines of his face like a crimson ribbon before dripping off his chin.

The red liquid beat an intermittent rhythm as it splattered onto floor.

The sudden movement brought Kaoru's startled gaze back to Aoshi, her expression changing to one of outrage as her eyes shifted to the prone body.

"For easier transportation princess," Aoshi explained in clipped notes, "it's easier when the captive is…" his blue eyes casted a disdainful look to the body at his feet "…unresisting. Your captive shall be delivered to your chamber shortly."

Kaoru took a breath. Now was not the time to start another fight. She had her captive. What was best now was to get out of this situation as quickly and cleanly as possible.

That and she didn't know how much longer she'd last. The adrenaline had long since left her.

Perspicacious eyes locking with Aoshi's Kaoru spoke, "Not shortly General. Immediately."

Turning fully to face Hiko once more, Kaoru bowed "My thanks your Grace for your magnanimous gesture tonight." Rising slowly while keeping her head carefully lowered Kaoru said "and now, I humbly request to quit the scene."

Hiko gave her an acknowledging wave.

An apologetic smile flitted across Kaoru's features as she stood and set her eyes upon the man on the throne, but the expression passed as quickly as it came. With a last bow Kaoru turned to walk out of the ballroom. The guards posted at the door moved quickly to accommodate their princess. She swept out easily, the last glimpse, a mere sliver of her gossamer blue gown.

The court, all of whom had been transfixed began to stir as the grand double doors clicked shut, as if awakening from a spell. The enchantment was gone. Low, edgy, nervous murmurs began rippling through the crowd.

Hiko could count the number of times he had been bettered on any occasion and the figures didn't even add up to one hand. This of course didn't change the fact tonight…

He had been thoroughly outmaneuvered.

"I need more wine." He muttered before draining the remnants of the rich liquid from his cup.

* * *

As soon as the grand entrance doors clicked shut behind her, Kaoru broke out into a brisk walk. Maneuvering down the long marbled hallway, her eyes focused on nothing but what was ahead of her.

Rapidly she turned at the first available corner, an adjacent hallway with one of its walls paneled from floor to ceiling in glass. With one hand bracing her against the wall Kaoru doubled-over in violent dry-heaves. Her stomach constricted and twisted unevenly, as if to purge an unseen malaise. In the absence of the adrenaline rush, rolling panic had quickly settled in its place and had been growing at alarming rates since she quit the ballroom.

As the worst of the empty churnings passed, Kaoru slowly straightened and ran the back of her hand against her lips.

The bitter after taste of bile was all that was left to mark the incident.

Leaning back with a weak hand across her disquiet stomach, Kaoru stared unseeingly across the hallway and beyond the window panes. Soft beams of moonlight filtered through the glass, bathing her form in silver. With a quiet sigh Kaoru closed her eyes and slid down to the floor, her hair trailing behind her like black ribbons

In the yawning silence of the empty hallway, elusive images of a young girl and a boy with flame-colored hair danced behind the black screen of her closed eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dear faithful readers (…well whomever is left…I shall find out soon =x),

Remember in Chapter 1 – when I said something along the lines of 'never intending to update so fast again'?

…

Well, it was also not my intention to update so dreadfully slow either.

Trust me when I say…I felt guilty and awful for leaving you all hanging for so long. It is because of all your lovely reviews and kind prodding that I bring you Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is under way – please continue to show your loving support by clicking the review button!

Reviews are yum for my writing muse. =]


End file.
